Le Portrait du Companion
by Machi
Summary: Tamaki's world is falling apart, and his divorce with Haruhi has him running to the only person that can pick up the pieces: Kyouya Ootori. Only, Tamaki and Kyouya haven't spoken in years, their only connection being texts Kyouya has sent of his pet cat, Noel. Of course, Kyouya has no qualms with this... provided Tamaki understands that Kyouya no longer considers him his friend.
1. No Subject

**Le Portrait du Companion**

 **Rated:** M

 _Chapter One:_ No Subject

* * *

I'll never forget.

The moment that Haruhi and I married, Kyouya disappeared from my life.

Now, I'll admit, I hardly noticed at first. Haruhi and I were newlyweds, after all, and everyone of my dear friends in the Host Club had attended the wedding. In fact, Kyouya helped planned most of it! With his expertise at event planning and budgeting in the Host Club, my best friend had certainly come through. It was a miraculous day, with an array of beautiful spring flowers and Haruhi in her incredible wedding dress picked out by the Hitachiin brothers. Plain and homely that day she was not—she was a beauty to rival all beauties! Ah, but Haruhi had always been beautiful to me, in her own magical way.

So the life of newlyweds began! Haruhi and I were still in university, so it was a magical time of jugging both classes and the life of husband and wife. But of course, Haruhi was never one to be deterred from her studies! Even when I begged and whined for her attention, _ha ha!_ , Haruhi remained steadfast.

Our friends made sure to visit us. The Hitachiin brothers always wanted to make sure I wasn't bothering Haruhi or distracting her from school. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, of course, were kind enough to be sure to check on me as well. I'm a delicate creature, after all! I need loving adoration to thrive, like a blossoming flower in the summer sun, and Haruhi was my light!

It wasn't until after Haruhi and I graduated from university and began to contemplate where our lives would take us, that I noticed that a certain someone had managed to skillfully evade us the entire time...

Now, of course, Kyouya didn't _completely_ vanish. We still both had the same phone numbers after all these years, ad Kyouya would dutifully send me a text every so often... but never with words. No...

Instead, without a subject line, a picture of a very adorable black cat would pop up on the screen. As time, went on, I realized the cat went from cute, fluffy kitten with big bows around it's neck, to become a sleek black cat with a long, elegant tail. The bows, however, still remained, changing to fit the season or holiday around which the picture text arrived... and I would text back. _'How cute!'_ , I would proclaim. _'Do a bigger bow next time!'_ , I would reply. Kyouya had tricked me. With this, I still had contact. I would think about what he was up to, believe him to be okay, and then go about my fairy tale life with Haruhi.

But, the fairy tale was not to last forever.

Now, don't get me wrong. I still love Haruhi. More than anything, she was a good friend to me, and she taught me things I never would have learned or understood. I would have continued to live life with ignorance... and that would have been no good. She _changed_ the Hitachiin brothers. She changed the Host Club.

And she changed Kyouya, too, that much was certain but...

I don't know what she changed him to.

We filed for divorce, not even four years into our marriage. It was a very painful affair. We argued, in a way that we had never done so before. There was plenty of crying, and I was alienated for a time with my friends. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't speak to me for quite some time, though Honey and Mori did reach out to me from time-to-time. The Suoh Family in particular, my Grandmother, was very cold to me. I had shamed the family yet again, with a decision I had fought so hard on. But in the end...

Even though Haruhi and I cared for each other very deeply... we just weren't right for none another... not for marriage, not for raising a family. Haruhi, in all her seriousness and practicalities, had her own dreams, her own visualization on what a husband and wife should be like... and I was still living in my own fantasy world. But what was so wrong with that?

Haruhi, I knew, would go on to be a fantastic lawyer, like she dreamed of being. Found myself equal parts sad and jealous. She knew what she wanted to do! What kind of man would sweep her off her feet and start a family with her...? Or, perhaps more to Haruhi's style, there would be no "sweeping"... just mutual compatibility. She had no need for dramatics. That much, she had taught me.

I found myself back in the second Estate, barred from the main estate until the drama and gossip died down about the 'failed marriage of the Suoh Family heir'. It was fine by me. I knew I would be unable to face my Grandmother. I could barely face myself, after all! And, still I had a lot of thinking to do, with a degree for International Business under my belt. What would I do? What would I become?

I had already smeared the name of the Suoh Family, so I found no real need to worry about 'taking over' for them, not at the moment. I knew, realistically, I would be incapable of doing so at the moment. I'd been wounded. My heart was broken, not only by Haruhi, but the absence of my friends.

Again, that's when I realized one was missing... and not just any friend. The man who, at one point, was my best friend. When I pulled up Kyouya's name on my messaging screen... all I found was text after text after text of one face—not human.

Noel.

That was the name of the cat. His name was Noel, uniquely French. A part of me wanted to believe it was homage to me, after all, I was the only thing French that had wormed its way into Kyouya's life.

...But...

 _Was I_ in Kyouya's life, anymore?

And in a flood of what one would call a great epiphany, I realized I knew _nothing about Kyouya at all_ , beyond the day Haruhi and I got married. What had become of him? Had he graduated from university? Was he working under his brothers like he said he probably would? Was he seeing anyone? Why did he only send me pictures of his cat?

And just like that, I had the urge to see him again, to talk to him, to shower all my woes and worries upon him... because, unlike Haruhi, who had always turned a blind eye and groaned whenever I became too much to bear, Kyouya had always sat patiently and listened. He'd let me cry into his shoulder or grasp onto him hand and stand there with a plain, knowing smile until I had finished what I wanted to say. He always had advice, and, when he did not have advice, he had presence, a comfort that only best friends could offer.

More than ever, I needed that comfort now. The road ahead of me was long and difficult. If anyone, Kyouya would know what to do. He always knew what to do...

...Didn't he?

I called him. The phone rang, and rang, and rang... and I hoped beyond hope, he would answer.

Instead, it hit his voicemail.

" _This is Kyouya Ootori. Leave a message."_ It was in Japanese, but then it was followed by Italian! When did Kyouya learn Italian? I knew he was good at speaking German, he had taken classes in Ouran, but...

The beep sounded. I had been sitting on my bed, clutching a pillow now, and I jumped when the sound appeared. I was supposed to leave a message! But what to say? It dawned on me that I hadn't spoken a word to Kyouya in years. The last time I looked at him, he was dressed in a handsome suit, and his eyes smiled at me, and a hint of one was at the corners of his mouth as he looked to me and said: _"Congratulations._

" _I hope you're happy."_

There was silence on the other line. I still hadn't spoken. I gasped in shock into the phone.

"Oh! Kyouya!" I exclaimed, and slowly my voice settled down. At my feet, my dog Antoinette glimpsed up from where her head lay on the floor. "I meant to leave a message! Oh, well, I am leaving one now, I-" Now I was rambling! Silly of me! I corrected myself, hugging the pillow to my chest tight. "Let's see...

"It's been awhile, hm? I've run into some problems, and..." I hesitated. My shoulders slumped in my light-blue sweater.

"Oh, how selfish of me... running to you nearly in tears when I have a problem, but I don't even bother to ask how _you're_ doing." And even though it was silent, it was almost as if he was still there. I could easily imagine Kyouya's humored smile on the other end of the line, and I continued. "I noticed your voicemail message was in Italian! Now, when did you learn Italian, Kyouya? I never thought you'd take the time to learn a _romance language_ , hm? Ahhh...! Does that mean there's a special someone in Italy that you ha-"

The phone suddenly made a noise. My heart started to hammer a mile a minute. Kyouya was picking up! What did I say? What did-

" _End recording. If you would like to re-record your message, press 1. If you would like to..."_

My heart started evening out as the options on the phone rolled through. Oh, no. No. I was kidding myself. Of course Kyouya wouldn't pick up. We hadn't spoke in...

...Years.

I ended the call, setting my phone down on the bed. I hugged the pillow to me, laying down and curling up on my side. My eyes focused on the phone for a moment, before closing. No... I was just being silly again. I was still trapped in a fantasy where I was King of Ouran, where Haruhi was my Daughter, where the Host Club was my family, and Kyouya...

...Where Kyouya was my best friend.

The thoughts were quite depressing. I started drifting off to sleep. The real world was too sad at the moment. I didn't have any concrete plans made. Haruhi and I had only been apart for a couple of months at most. We hadn't spoken since the papers had been filed... and who could blame her? We needed to be apart, in order to move on with our lives, if only for a little while. Of course, I still had hope that one day, one day we would all be able to come together and friends, just like when were were in high school...

But I knew, that was most likely many, many years to come. So, until then...

...What could I do?

I woke up hours later to my phone giving off a pleasant chime. It was completely dark by then, and only a small light I had left on in the bathroom was on, streaming a thick line of light into the room. It draped across the bed, and over my smartphone, which blinked a soft blue light. Someone had texted me.

I blinked sleepily at it before picking it up, looking towards the bright screen. I was forced to squint my eyes... but even so, once I saw the sender, they widened, light flooding into them painfully.

A picture of a little black cat stared back. It was sitting in a window, tailed curled, wearing a fine diamond collar.

A cat...

He sent me...

I could feel my heart breaking. Mocking me. Kyouya was mocking me! He wasn't my friend at all! He didn't care a single bit, he didn't-

-Until I noticed what was _in_ the window. It was a perfect shot of Tokyo Tower. I'd seen that view before. There was only one hotel that sat that high up to get such a miraculous view of Tokyo Tower. It gleamed in the center of the picture, with Noel's little yellow eyes watching.

Kyouya was...

...He was here! He was here in Japan! I knew he had left to Europe for school but, but-

" _Come find me,"_ I could hear him saying, and I was scrambling, to my feet, hurrying to find shoes even though it was already past midnight. Would Kyouya mind if I came to him at such a late hour? Or would he yell at me and tell me to go home and come at a decent hour instead of pounding at his door like an idiot? Oh, but... even yelling would be splendid—and I realized that more than anything, I just wanted to hear his voice.

" _I hope you're happy."_

I practically tripped down the stairs to get to the first floor. I was dragging one of the on-call drivers out the door with me.

Was I happy? I didn't want to ponder it. I didn't want to fathom sadness, I didn't want to admit that everything I had done, I had done wrong...

Was I a failure?

The scenery rushed by me in a daze, after instructing the driver where to go. I found myself at the Ritz-Carlton in Tokyo. I waited impatiently as the chauffeur opened the door, and I thanked him, telling him he could head back to the manor. The look on his face was confused, but who could blame him? I had been nothing but home-bound for nearly the entire time after I moved back into the Suoh Estate. I rushed into the first story of the building, to be greeted amiably by the woman at the front desk.

"Good evening." I did my best to give a winning smile, regardless of how desperate I felt. It worked, and the woman was flushing immediately. "I know this isn't normal protocol, but I had a friend contact me who is staying here. Would you happen to know what room a Kyouya Ootori is staying in?"

"Oh!" She let out, and the girl at the front desk flushed prettily again. "Ootori-sama mentioned a guest might be seeing him at some point..." She told me the room number. I thanked her enthusiastically, commenting on her lovely brown eyes, before escaping towards the elevator.

The rest is a blur, and I only say that, because the next thing I knew, I was pounding on Kyouya's door, demanding he let me enter... and when the door opened, I was in his arms, sobbing and then...

Nothing else.

When I came to, it was morning. I was buried in blankets. My pants were gone, but I was still in my sweater and socks, jeans crumpled on the floor beside me in the lavish hotel bed. The sun was streaming through the windows, platinum gold against white sheets. A small black cat was curled against my side, sleeping away peacefully with it's shining diamond collar.

True to rom-coms and buddy-comedies, I expected on the other side of who must have been Noel to be Kyouya, sleeping away as he tended to, hating to rise early. I was wrong, however. There was no Kyouya. The bed barely looked rumpled on the other side, as if no one else had slept there.

Instead, the soft tapping of keyboard keys caught my attention. I shifted on the bed, sitting up. Across the hotel suite, I saw Kyouya sitting at a table with breakfast in front of him. He was typing, dressed still in night clothes. Sleep pants and a robe were on him, and...

I couldn't help but stare at him. Different. Kyouya looked...

Of course, I should have known Kyouya would have grown. He looked taller—we my have even been the same height now. His hair was styled differently—swept back, mature, almost in a mafia-like fashion that only made him look devil-may-care. He still had his glasses, different ones now, but still silver, still framing his face perfectly. He had lost the boyish edge, the soft curve. It gave way to adulthood, and now, Kyouya was nothing short of handsome.

I sat in bed hugging another pillow. That seemed to be all I was capable of lately. Kyouya must have noticed my eyes on him, because he finally glanced over to me, capturing me with his ash-brown eyes for the first time in years.

"Finally awake?" Kyouya asked, and I stared at him, wide-eyed, as he started to stir his coffee, eyes going back to his laptop. "I was wondering if I'd have to wake you. I have a meeting at ten, so I can't be kept long.

"Though really, Tamaki, if you were going to stay the night, you could have at least brought some suitable clothes to change into. You expect to come along with me while wearing that?" Kyouya stopped stirring, bringing the mug of coffee up to his lips. His eyes were still on his computer as he took a drink. He swallowed, before continuing, setting down the mug. "Unless, of course, you plan on remaining in the hotel until I return. It's an option, but it will take a little longer for me to return for lunch. Perhaps we could have it in the hotel restaurant downstairs."

That was it.

I couldn't tell if I was going to laugh or cry. I made an odd noise. It was enough to have Kyouya looking at me again, and my arm lifted, covering my face shamefully. Crying. I was certainly crying. I could feel my tears soaking into the sleeve of my cashmere sweater. Shameful! But it was to be expected, after all.

"Tha-" I gasped it out. "That's the Kyouya I remember... that's..." After all this time... it felt like he had vanished under my fingertips. But he was still there! Still there all along.

But Kyouya spoke again, only a voice, his vision obscured by my tightly closed and covered eyes.

"I can only imagine what you were expecting," He drawled out. His voice was pleasant, familiar in the darkness. There was the clattering of dishes. "Stay here. I'll come back around one for lunch. I'm sure someone can run out and get you something to wear."

His footsteps moved across the hotel room, disappearing into the bathroom. I glanced at the time. It was just past eight am. What time had Kyouya woken up? It was amazing he wasn't in a sour mood... or... was he, and I had forgotten how to read the signs? I could feel my heartbeat quicken. I flattened myself down into the bed, covering myself with the blankets. It startled Noel, and the cat got up quickly, moving out of the way. I felt myself peeking out to look at the small animal.

Noel...

Somehow, this little thing had managed to keep Kyouya's attention all of these years. How had it managed such a feat? I didn't even know Kyouya _liked cats!_ But it seemed that not only had Kyouya taken in a pet, but the little thing was his travel companion. It lived a good life, it seemed. I watched as Noel hopped onto the table where Kyouya had been, sniffing at his plate. A pile of ham and bacon had been left there, cut into tiny pieces... just for Noel, obviously. The cat began its feast, eating happily. The table had a cover silver tray left over... food for me, I assumed... if I could manage to get up.

But eventually, I did manage somehow, and I dragged myself over to the table in the living area of the suite. My legs were cold—but the bed and the comforter had been very warm and soft. It reminded me of when I used to share the bed with Haruhi. I felt my heart sink a little at the thought. I hadn't shared a bed with anyone in awhile... it was incredible, how used you could get sleeping beside someone. When it was gone, empty, then...

My hand grasped hold of the handle of the silver platter dome, and I lifted it to reveal the breakfast brought up to us. Kyouya had been thoughtful in his selection. It was a parfait, layered beautifully with grains and fruit. It was a good choice, if he had no idea when I was to wake up. Some muffins sat along side it, as well as a glass of juice. A napkin and spoon had been intricately wrapped with it. It was nothing that could grow cold if I neglected it.

I took my seat and began eating, though not with some trouble. Not that I had trouble eating, of course, but I was fascinated with the hotel Kyouya was staying in. No, it wasn't that the décor or anything was impressive... at least, by my standards. Someone like Haruhi would have been in awe, but this was the norm for people like Kyouya and I. No, it was just the sheer fact that Kyouya had been here, been _so close_ and I didn't know. I had thought he was still overseas... because surely, if he was back in Japan, he would have told me... right?

But again... I hadn't spoken to him in four years. That odd feeling in my stomach returned.

I had come running to him with all of my problems...

What kind of friend was I?

I nearly jumped out of the seat when the bathroom door opened., clutching tight to the spoon, my mouth crammed full of yogurt and fruit. Kyouya was dressed for a business meeting, all right... a sharp, charcoal-grey suit that was only a few shades lighter than his hair, and a crisp white button up. His tie was nice was well—stark black, but with a pewter tie pin in the center and a matching lapel pin. Roses. They were roses. It was an oddly delicate touch, but it flattered him somehow. His dress shoes, with their winged tips, were dazzlingly shiny. I was always used to being impeccable alongside him, but at the moment, I just felt utterly and completely... _pathetic._

But, even so, I wouldn't be deterred. I swallowed my parfait. Kyouya was adjusting the cufflinks on his suit. "Wow, you look incredible, Kyouya! With looks like yours you'll be sure to knock them dead!"

Kyouya pared me a particularly sharp glance. I felt wounded. I shrunk down, shoulders hunched, giving him a slightly pouting look. Had I said something wrong?

"It will take more than looks to settle this meeting, I'm certain," Kyouya answered. From the table, Noel mewled. Kyouya's eyes pulled away from me, settling on the cat. His hand lifted, and Noel and Kyouya shared a moment together. The cat nuzzled affectionately into Kyouya's hand, and Kyouya gave into its charms. For a moment, I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. It was just like us in high school! When I wanted attention, I would just glance at Kyouya and whine-

" _Mommy..."_ I wailed out, and I felt tears bubbling to the surface of my face, watering up my eyes. I saw Kyouya's head turn sharply to face me, expression bewildered... before it became clouded over with wet, sopping tears.

Something pressed into my face. I realized it was a cloth napkin. Kyouya was holding it to me, and he let out an impatient sigh as I breathed woefully around the cloth.

"Don't start crying again." _Again._ So I must have been crying last night! Not that I could really remember anything. "Not now. Save your tears for when I return."

The napkin fell to the table as Kyouya released it, though it sufficiently soaked up my tears. I watched with reddening eyes as Kyouya packed up his laptop, picking it up along with his smartphone.

"I'm heading out," Kyouya stated firmly to me, and I just nodded, obediently. "Be ready at one."

He didn't wait for me to respond. Kyouya was out the door. I stared at t, hoping beyond hope that Kyouya would just turn around and come back. But of course, I'd been the run to barge into his life again. He couldn't just put everything on hold for me.

My eyes turned to Noel. The cat sat down on the table, looking after to where Kyouya had left, before looking back at me. I blinked towards the little black cat, once. Twice.

Noel just stared back.

* * *

 _-End Chapter One-_

I wanted to write something a little... more mature. I don't plan on this one being a very long story, just something I thought would be interesting to write... and a bit of a breather from Lady Grey. Hope you all enjoy.

 **Please Review!**


	2. Sealed

**Le Portrait du Companion**

 _Chapter Two_ : Sealed

* * *

Before Kyouya returned, I made sure to have someone go and pick up some attire for me from one of the boutiques outside, giving them my measurements and an inkling of what I would like. I was feeling rather odd: it had been years since I'd seen Kyouya, and here I was, in his hotel room with his pet and about to have lunch with him.

Noel, the little black cat, was now stretched out lazily on the windowsil, looking out towards Tokyo. I wondered if she had ever seen Tokyo before. How long had Kyouya been out of the country and in Italy? He must have finished school there and now... now...

The room service returned with a teal-colored bag. I thanked them and provided a generous tip before pulling out the clothes to see what they had. I had told them I was doing lunch with a very important, long-time friend of mine and they delivered. Since I only had my current pair of shoes on me I asked them to grab some as well to match the outfit. As the weather was fair, they were a pair of comfortable and breezy white slacks, with a brown belt, and a matching white, loose button up shirt that was made of thin, nearly translucent fabric, accompanied by a brown undershirt, and brown oxfords. It was simple enough, neutral as to not offend any tastes. Not too stiff, either. They must have looked at me and thought, 'wow, what a handsome and carefree man'!

Hopefully, Kyouya wouldn't mind me using his care products. I washed my face and brushed my hair before getting dressed. I folded up the clothes I had come over in and put them on the bed. There. Now it was just time to wait for Kyouya to make his return. I moved over to the window Noel was at. The cat didn't pay me any mind. The sun was making its high diamond collar glitter intensely.

"You are quite the well-taken care of cat!" I proclaimed, and I reached down to pet Noel. It didn't try and scratch me, just laid there lazing away. Oh, to be a pet! No need to worry about such terrible problems such as being an heir or divorce...

I let out a faint sigh, only to feel my smartphone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out, to see it was Kyouya's number. I felt excitement well in my heart. I answered instantly. "Yes?"

"I've returned. Meet me downstairs at the hotel cafe, not the restaurant."

"Absolutely!" My voice must have sounded too cheerful because Kyouya just hung up on me as if I was a bother. I couldn't help but stare at the phone before letting out a sigh. I tucked it back into my pocket, heading out of the hotel room... but not without a quick glance in the mirror to make sure I looked all right.

The elevator ride downstairs seemed incredibly long. Once I hit the first floor and its sunlit lobby, I could feel all of the eyes on me from the service women and general hotel goers. I smiled pleasantly to each one of them. Ah, this felt right. It had been a long time since I made a public appearance that I almost forgot what it was like to be fawned over! It was kind of nice!

I made it to the cafe area, and next to the window I could see Kyouya, dressed smart in his suit, looking out of the window with poise. I couldn't help but stare, smiling because it had been so long since I'd seen him. I didn't think I could get tired of the visage! But there was enough time for looking! It wasn't as if he was going anywhere... hopefully.

I walked up to the table. Kyouya heard my footsteps, and he glanced over to me as I headed over. I made sure to greet him with a smile. It was the least I could do!

"Hello, Kyouya," I replied, taking a seat across from him. The cafe was lovely! The table cloth was white with a fine knitted lace across the trim, and the silverware shined to perfection. And even better! Not just china but _bone_ china tablewear and crystal flutes. Kyouya looked absolutely brilliant against the finery, in his nice suit and carefully styled hair. "It's quite a lovely day outside, isn't it? Hopefully your suit breathes enough so you weren't uncomfortable."

"It was fine, thank you, Tamaki." Kyouya proceeded to look at the small menu card they had. I did the same, knowing he wasn't exactly the type for idle chatter. Once I had decided on a dish (a lightly glazed salmon and wild rice with steamed vegetables), I set down the menu card. Kyouya gestured a waiter over, and they were quick to pour us a flute of sparking, golden champagne. I thanked them, but Kyouya didn't say a word, instead going right into ordering afterwards. Once everything was taken down and the waiter left, Kyouya finally focused his eyes on me.

I smiled pleasantly.

Kyouya cleared his throat a little. "It seems you've managed to put yourself together after last night."

I bowed my head. "Ah, forgive me, Kyouya. I have no idea what came over me." I looked back up at him. "I think I was just so happy to see you again, I pushed everything else to the side!"

"Most people don't come pounding on hotel doors at odd hours of the night," was the smooth reply.

"It was a time of exceptional circumstance!" I declared, and Kyouya merely took a drink of his champagne. "It's been how many years? Four! Four years since I've last seen you!"

"Yes, at you and Haruhi's wedding," He replied in a casual tone, and I almost flinched, because I realized I'd never told him about what happened between Haruhi and I. That we were no longer... "Though don't take me for ignorant. I know what has happened. Anyone would know. The failed marriage of the decade."

I felt my gaze slip down to my knees. My hands clenched into little fists.

"That's cruel," I replied faintly.

Kyouya was silent for a brief stint. "Yes, I suppose you would have gotten enough flack from Hikaru and Kaoru, hm? Certainly you don't need anything from a stranger you barely know."

"You're not a stranger!" I proclaimed, and it was then that the waiter returned with our food. The two of us thanked him, but Kyouya's look to him asked him to not come back unless necessary. The waiter must have been used to such looks, because they disappeared without a word. I continued speaking, even though I began cutting into my food. "You're not a stranger. You're my best friend!"

Kyouya took a bite of his food, a medium-rare steak. He chewed thoughtfully, and while he was eating, I continued the conversation.

"It's been quite some time since I've stayed here. Somehow it has managed to get even nicer since I last-"

"I'm not your best friend."

I fizzled out. I looked at Kyouya with surprise in my violet eyes. While hundreds of questions raced through my head, all I could come out with was: "What?"

"I'm not your best friend." And Kyouya took another bite. He chewed, swallowed, then continued as he made another cut, "I'm not your friend at all."

"But—how could you say that?" I let out, and I had lost my appetite. "We've known each other for years!"

"And out of all eight and a half of them, you and I have only spoken for four," He stated curtly, and I realized with horror that _he was right._ I had spent the majority of those years not even speaking to him...! "You continued on your fantasy life, and I have moved on."

 _Moved on..._ I didn't know what my face looked like, nor did I want to. Somewhere trapped between turmoil and terror, I would perhaps rightly assume. But I felt the need to stand up for myself.

"Do you think my divorce with Haruhi was ideal?! That was the last thing I would have wanted to happen! I loved her!"

"You may have loved her, but it didn't keep your marriage in tact."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! We had just been sitting at the table as civilized adults and then suddenly were were locked in battle of wits! Kyouya wasn't even playing fair! Instead, he was hitting me where it hurt the worst. The divorce was still new, and there was still a void in my heart that Haruhi left. Kyouya was still eating as if we were making pleasant conversation!

"My meeting went well."

"I don't care about your meeting!"

"I spoke with your grandmother."

 _That_ put me into silence. I hadn't spoken with her since I moved back into the second estate and she shamed me for what had happened. She had ridiculed me for the fact that I fought so hard to marry Haruhi and I was unable to keep up the marriage. But Grandmother had been right: I should have been ashamed. And I was, every night, when I slept alone and not by Haruhi's side.

And now, here was Kyouya stating that we were no longer friends. How much more cruel could the world get? Why did he let me come see him, then? So he could tell me in person?

"What did Grandmother need?" I asked him quietly.

Kyouya took a drink of champagne.

"It's funny," He stated, setting the crystal flute down. "That even after all of these years, people still associate me as your best friend. Even though I haven't spoken with you, there is always the attachment of the Suoh and Ootori name."

I remained quiet, wondering where he was going.

"Your capability as the Suoh heir has been brought up," he continued, and I sat up a bit straighter at the topic. I should have known such a thing would be in discussion. I had already made a fool of myself and had a failed marriage. How could I be trusted with a whole conglomerate? But even so, what did that have to do with Kyouya? "It is a very troubling matter for your grandmother. You're her only grandson, after all."

"Yes, I know." What was going on?

"Your grandmother called upon me, as she wanted me to, shall we say, 'whip you into shape'." And he smiled a little. "She has kept up with me in the past few years. While you sat around in a failing marriage, I have raised my net worth where the Ootori family is looking up to me instead. You could say that I have successfully managed to worm my way into the position as heir of the family, even though I am the third born son."

I didn't congratulate him, even though such a thing was what he always wanted. I was still hurt, still sour, still wondering why Grandmother had called upon him. It all had to do with capability, didn't it? Kyouya was deemed more capable, now the heir to the Ootori Group, someone everyone could be proud of and look up to. And he was cutting into me like a hot knife through butter. "And I guess you accepted?"

"Do you think I'd do something like that out of the goodness of my heart?" Kyouya asked me, genuinely curious. "It's true—we certainly _have_ gotten out of touch."

"You made a deal with Grandmother?" I asked him. "That was what your meeting was about? That was why you were back in Japan?"

"It's an honor to be summoned by the head of the Suoh Family," Kyouya replied as if it were matter-of-fact. "Even better, when a favor is being asked of you. It means she's desperate."

And all because I was a failure. I swallowed thickly. "...What did you trade your time for?"

Kyouya looked towards me with a slow slide of ashen-brown eyes.

"The Suoh name."

I paused. "...Come again?"

"There is no one more powerful than an Ootori... other than a Suoh," Kyouya stated, and I had no idea where he was going with this, because there was no way he could become a Suoh unless...

"...You're going to marry into the family." I breathed out. "B-but there's no one to marry other than-"

Kyouya was staring at me intensely. I felt frozen in place. My fingers were growing cold.

"Your Grandmother agreed," Kyouya stated, and he was reaching beside him, pulling out from a briefcase a handful of paperwork. He handed it over to me. "She stated there was no possible way you could shame her more. Not even being in a relationship with another man. And by my side-

"I will breed you into the ultimate heir."

My eyes were practically held open by shock as I shuffled through the pages. A contract. This was a contract. Kyouya wanted the Suoh name. Not only would he have the Ootori Group under him, he would be a Suoh and have command there too. He would be even more powerful than a Suoh on their own... because he was going to marry-

...Me.

There was only one line left on the final page.

Kyouya had signed it with a beautiful flourish of his name. Grandmother had penned in her signature as well. There was only one line left, just for Tamaki Suoh. Me.

Kyouya rested a pen on the table in front of me. I looked up at him quickly.

"D-do you think I'd sign this?"

"You have plenty to lose. If you don't sign, your Grandmother is relinquishing you from the family. You'll be completely disowned."

"What?" I riffled through the papers. There it was, in black ink, consequences if I failed to sign or divorced Kyouya. "...and as decreed, Tamaki Suoh will be stripped of all rights as heir, and permanently displaced..." Permanently displaced...?! That means I would be kicked out of the second estate. I'd have nothing. I couldn't go to Haruhi in shame like this. The twins would probably turn me away at the door. Honey and Mori, maybe, but they were currently in China. Honey was due to get married soon.

I'd be absolutely nothing...

Kyouya's expression had no sympathy. I feebly looked over more of the document... just more terrible things. But Kyouya, ah, Kyouya would benefit greatly from the merger, and my Grandmother would have the peace she longed. She trusted Kyouya to get the job done—to turn me into a respectable heir, worthy of the Suoh name. But-

My marriage with Haruhi just ended. I had no plans on looking for another partner so soon... especially not getting married! But here it was. Getting married to a man that was now essentially a stranger, who I was realizing more and more that I hardly knew. Kyouya Ootori... no, no longer an Ootori if I signed this, but a _Suoh..._

"Are you so scared of me?"

I looked back up at Kyouya from the contract. The black-haired man was looking over me, but the expression was different—judging, sharp. I couldn't help but frown back at him.

"How would you feel if you were getting married against your will!"

"I would accept it. We were born into lives like this—where our hearts and souls and wishes take a backseat to wealth and convenience." I looked down at the contract and Kyouya continued, "And you did the impossible. You made your escape. You shook the foundation and did as your heart wanted." A pause. "But look at where you stand now."

I gripped the paper.

"You're right." I let out. "...You're _not_ my friend." Because Kyouya, _my_ Kyouya, would never do something this bestial, this cold, this cruel. He would have found another way to do things. But this... this was fitting in a way. Kyouya had always wanted to climb to the top, and by becoming a Suoh... he would be there, and I...

And I couldn't make one thing fit, one inkling thing that didn't make sense in all of it.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

The sentence left me before I could stop it, but Kyouya's own expression opened a bit, finally something other than the cool look he had on. His lids lowered a bit.

"If I tell you," He stated. "Will you sign?"

"Is this for power? If you want to prove to everyone that you're the greatest, most powerful businessman, then I think everyone already knows!" I was almost shouting, frustrated, because everything was falling around me and nothing made sense. My hands were shaking, rattling the stack of papers I clutched in them. Kyouya's gaze slipped down to my hands, then back up to my face. "If you think I'm going to sign just for the convenience of it, you're wrong!"

Kyouya let a beat pass between us.

"I want you."

I stopped trembling instantly. Kyouya continued.

"I've wanted you for years. But even as an Ootori, I was nothing in comparison to a normal girl. Perhaps it just was for the fact that she was a girl. I'll never know. I don't care to.

"But that same girl is the one that left you. She played with you for four years and left most likely because of your wild, frivolous, carefree personality. Haruhi is also level-headed and practical. And it was obvious, from your silence for four years, that you didn't need two of us.

"Before I was just a third son, but now I have become worthy, worthy enough so now even your grandmother has come to me for aid, has excepted my terms. You've done what you wanted to do, and you fucked up."

I was stunned into silence. Kyouya was hitting me over and over again with waves and painful truth, and it slammed into me harder and harder with each word.

"You've destroyed your family and your own life quite enough for one life time, and I am going to make sure you get it back together." And Kyouya yanked the papers from my hand, slamming them onto the table. The silverware clattered. "You practically danced to the courthouse when it came to your half-baked marriage. The least you can do for me is suck it up. Now _sign."_

My eyes shot down to the empty line, awaiting my signature. I picked up the pen. I didn't have a choice, did I?

I closed my eyes, touching the pen down to the paper. I made a few quick flourishes onto the page, each scratch ripping into my ears. I opened my eyes again.

 _I hereby validate that all the truths above have been read and accepted, and this signature insures the above has been fully acknowledged._

 _ **Tamaki Suoh**_

I set the pen down. The rest was a blur. My mind was still churning over everything that just happened as Kyouya led me outside and to a town car that had pulled up. I got inside, body wobbly. I was married again. I was married again. I was married again-

To a man I didn't know.

My face was turned, and then suddenly hands were on my cheeks, and Kyouya pushed his lips onto mine. I gasped into his mouth, and when it opened, Kyouya's tongue slid inside. My hands scrambled to grab onto something, and it happened to be his suit jacket. The kiss he gave me was incredibly deep. I hummed into it, then pulled away—only for Kyouya to seal his lips over mine again. Our bodies were very close together. I could feel how warm he was.

When he finally relinquished my lips, I felt dizzy. It took me a few blinks, but I began to see things clearly again. I was staring into intense eyes.

"...Kyouya," I breathed out slowly. This was... new. I was always in the position to overwhelm. But this was different—this time, it was I that was being completely overcome.

"From now on," Kyouya stated gently, and my back was pushed against the side of the door. "From this day forward... Tamaki Suoh...

"You belong to me."

It was almost as if I knew what was coming, and I obediently opened my mouth and Kyouya kissed me again, tongue sliding past my lips. There was nothing for me to say. There was nothing I _could_ say.

So instead... I just nodded, and hummed into his mouth in agreement.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter? Now what is to become of Tamaki and his new "husband"?

Please Review!


End file.
